


Dominating Ice

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 21:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19628152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Loke has been Gray’s dom for a long time. The horny ice slut of a wizard is a lot to handle so the spirit lets him pick another, and Loke swears he’ll bring them into the fold. Gray’s had his eye on someone but can Loke do it.





	Dominating Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dominating Ice

Loke has been Gray’s dom for a long time. The horny ice slut of a wizard is a lot to handle so the spirit lets him pick another, and Loke swears he’ll bring them into the fold. Gray’s had his eye on someone but can Loke do it.

-x-

Gray Fullbuster, an ice wizard of Fairy Tail, he’s best known for his Ice Make magic and losing his clothes. Gray’s gotten many complaints and fan letters from places Gray has done missions and ended up stripping without thinking and ended up running around naked, or swiping underwear off a wire.

What wasn’t known about him was he was a hardcore sub. He spent years training his ass with ice dildos and plugs. He got to the point of not being able to get off without anal stimulus. No matter how much he played with his cock or nipples he couldn’t cum unless his ass was stimulated.

He wanted a real cock, to plunder his sexy ass, and he was a bit of a size queen. He wanted to be dominated by a guy with a big cock. Gray got a little careless, he had entered the showers and passed by a certain pink-haired wizard, and his cock stirred to life.

Gray’s cock was so hard it hurt, and his insides were twitching. Thankfully he was the last one in the showers, he found a stall and spread his legs. He sucked on two fingers and began to finger himself. His ass was so hungry he didn’t need to start with a single digit anymore.

His cock lurched as his ass was being played with. “Nnnhh,” he tried to keep his voice down, but as he scissored himself open it was getting hard to. He fingered himself faster and faster with one hand, while his free hand played with a perky nipple. “Haa haa ahhh!”

He worked his ass with two fingers finding his sweet spot. “Ahh!” he cried out. His eyes became half-lidded as he fell under the spell of anal pleasure. He fingered himself faster, curling his fingers, that made his cock weep like a waterfall.

A few more jabs to his sweet spot, and he came! His cock erupted only to have his essence washed away by the shower spray. “Well now, wasn’t expecting to see that.” Gray tensed, a sudden chill running up his back, while heat pooled in his groin. He knew that voice, it belonged to none other than the Lady Killer of Fairy Tail, Loke.

Loke was not a normal man, he had his secrets, but one thing everyone knew was that Loke had the biggest cock in Fairy Tail. Everyone who had seen him in the showers knew that. Gray had certainly fantasized about that cock on more than one occasion. Even soft Loke was 13 inches long, and he was certainly a shower.

What Gray didn’t know, was that while Loke flirted with the ladies, he had no problem pouncing on some fine man ass. So here he was catching the streaker of Fairy Tail masturbating with his ass and cumming from it. Gray was so lost in his anal pleasure he didn’t hear Loke coming at all. “How long have you been there?” he straightened up and turned around, his cock hard again from being caught and standing at full 8 inches in length.

“Long enough,” Loke says and wags his long hard cock. Seeing Gray play with his ass and cum so hard had certainly given Loke some wood. Gray gulped seeing the massive dick, hard and pointing right at him. “So two things can happen here, you can get on your knees and suck me off, and I’ll walk off and we never speak of this again. Option two your spread those cheeks of yours and I fuck you right here and now, and we can hook up.”

Gray took one look at Loke’s face, down to his long hard cock, and knew his answer in an instant. He turned back around bent over and spread his cheeks. “Please...fuck me with your big cock!”

Loke marched forward, getting his cock nice and wet before kissing Gray’s hole with his dick. For an ice wizard, his insides were radiating such heat. He had no idea Gray was the type, but he sure wasn’t complaining. Loke pushed into Gray’s tight ass, and the ice wizard moaned. “Yeah, take that dick, I’m watching your ass swallow my cock, it’s so hot.”

His words grabbed Gray’s dick and gave it a powerful stroke. “All that time you were going around naked, shaking this ass.” He playfully slapped Gray’s ass. The ice wizard arched his back with words. The slap made his ass jiggle and hole tighten. Loke thrust more in, loving the extra friction.

Loke was attacking with words, no wonder he was such a charmer with the ladies. Loke was barely halfway inside and Gray was cumming. “Honestly cumming already, you are a little ice slut aren’t you?” Gray moaned at his words. “You have such a big plump ass begging to be fucked.” Loke sinks deeper. “Your ass is so greedy, when I’m done with you your fingers won’t be enough for you anymore.”

Gray moaned, the pleasure of his second climax allowed him to relax and Loke was using that and his words to slide all the way home. “Take it all you little cock slut, take...it...all!” he buried the last three inches in at once.

He came again, his cock erupting as his stomach bulged from Loke’s cock. “Whoo, you really are a needy cock slut, you need a real man’s cock to satisfy you, it’s time to burn that into you.”

Loke grabbed his hips and he began to thrust into Gray’s tight ass, the steady clap of skin striking skin, his pelvis smacking Gray’s ass and making his cheeks ripple. “Ahh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!” Gray was moaning so loud, it was like every thrust was tearing a moan from him. His cock dug into his ass, again and again, the friction making his insides melt.

His pre-cum was pouring profusely slicking up Gray's inner walls, allowing him to fuck Gray faster. “Who's a little cock slut?”

Gray moaned. Loke's thrusts were making his cock bounce and slap his abs.

“Come on, who's a little cock slut!?” he thrust harder, hitting his sweet spot.

“Me...” his body was shaking.

“Louder!” he slapped Gray's ass.

“Me! I'm a little cock slut!” he moaned and he came, his dick jutted and his semen shot out, only to get washed away. His third climax left Gray spent, but Loke continued fucking the ice wizard's ass. “I'm gonna fill you up, you are gonna be a good slut and come to me to be bred, day and night.”

Gray moaned weakly. “You'll carry my cum inside from the morning, and I'll breed you at night, you won't be able to sleep without an ass full of cum!” Gray's head was spinning, his spent cock twitching.

Loke let out a growl, his cock swelled as his orgasm hits, his big balls lurch as he pumps Gray full of thick cum. Gray's cock twitches as he has a dry orgasm. His insides were pumped so full, the only thing keeping it in was Loke's fat cock.

He was still hard even after the powerful orgasm, so it wasn't long before he was pounding into Gray's cum stuffed hole. He gave Gray another taste of a dry orgasm as he had his way with the ice wizard. He dominated Gray fully and completely.

-x-

From that day on Gray was made Loke's bitch. He sucked Loke's cock in the morning, took his cock in the shower, spent the whole day with his ass stuffed with cum, and then at night Loke fucked him, filling him up with a full day's load of seed.

Although Loke claimed him, he knew the ice wizard had eyes for someone else. Gray was keeping a tight lip over who it was but Loke had his ways of getting it out of him.

Loke had his cock up Gray's ass and was toying with his nipples, the daily nipple play had caused his nipples to develop into erogenous zones. Loke could make Gray cum with his nips alone. “Come on slut, tell me who gets you hard, besides yours truly.”

“Loke please...” he was trembling, his cock was so hard it hurt. Loke was keeping him on edge, determined to get the info. He's caught Gray rushing to the bathroom, no doubt getting hard from the mystery man, but there was no way to know who it was.

“Tell me Ice Princess, who's cock do you wanna suck? What juicy cock has your hole so hungry?” he ground his hips, digging his full cock inside Gray.

Gray whimpered, his stomach bulging from Loke's big dick. “Loke...please move...fuck me...” this earned some nipple pinches, and Gray moaned.

“I don't think so, not until you tell me. Now use those slutty lips to tell me who you want to fuck.” He continues to tease him, making Gray have two dry orgasms, but his naughty lips are still sealed. That was when Loke got an idea. “If you tell me who it is I'll bring him in for you.”

Gray's eyes widen and he arched his back. “Natsu!” he moaned. Loke smirked and began to give Loke the fucking he deserved.

“I knew it, you want that big dragon cock, don't you ice slut?”

“Yes!” he moaned as he was fucked into the mattress.

“I promise I'll get him for you, anything for my ice princess.” He brought Gray to full anal orgasm and continued to pound his ass until he emptied his balls into the ice wizard. “Just wait, soon your greedy ass will feast on two dicks!”

-x-

Sure enough, Loke kept his promise. He lured Natsu to his place, where Gray was waiting, naked. “So what's this surprise?” Natsu asked, and with a smirk, Loke opened the door and guided Natsu inside. “Gray!”

The ice wizard was bare-ass naked, he was jerking off with one hand fingering himself with the other, his legs spread wide, so Natsu got to see everything. “Beautiful, isn't he?”

Natsu blushed as Loke pressed up against him. “What is this?”

“He's like that because of you, I caught him in the showers, and have been training him for cock. I must say he's a natural.”

Natsu gulped. “Natsu!” Gray moaned.

“Isn't he sexy, don't you wanna fuck him, take this big dragon cock and pound his ass?” he felt up Natsu's bulge, the pinkette's cock stirring to life at the sight of the horny ice wizard.

Natsu had a hunger in his eyes, but some flakes of confusion. Loke's hands wonder Natsu's toned form, feeling up his abs and pecs while gripping Natsu's clothed dick. “You aren't gonna leave him like that, are you? Look at him, he's so hard it hurts,” he whispered into Natsu's ear before teasing his lobe with a blow.

“I don't know...I want to but...” he licked his lips.

“Trust me, I'll help you, my firefly!” he captured Natsu's lips in a kiss. Gray moaned at the sight of them. Loke kissed Natsu to the bed, slowly disrobing giving Gray a show. Gray gasped as Natsu's cock became exposed, he wasn't as long as Loke, but he was THICK!

It made Gray's hole quiver. Loke shamelessly stroked Natsu's cock, devouring his moans. His eyes looked to Gray, who had hearts in his eyes at the sight of Natsu's dick. It seems Natsu wasn't the type for underwear not that Gray was complaining. Seeing Gray's horny side, and Loke's kiss had awakened Natsu's lustful instincts.

He was looking like a full course meal, his nipples looked tasty, his cock looked delicious, and his ass...just DAMN! He crawled into the bed, his eyes looking very dragon-like, similar to when he used dragon force. “Gray...do you want this?” he cupped the ice wizard's cheek. “I don't think I can hold back with you looking so tempting!”

“Yes, Natsu devour me, I want it!” Natsu grabs his hands and forces them away from his body. Natsu descends, latching onto one of Gray's perky nips and sucking on it. “Ahhh!” Gray moaned, he gripped the headboard, and let Natsu's hand wander.

As Natsu sucked the left nipple he played with the right, pinching the pert bud. Gray's moans were hot and sexy, his nips were so sensitive thanks to Loke's training. Having Natsu suck his nip while playing with the other...his touch was hot...his mouth was hotter!

Natsu's tongue flicked and teased his nip while he sucked on it, his fingers working their magic on Gray's nip, rubbing, flicking, and pinching. He was just teasing Gray, he had no idea the ice wizard was gonna cum from it, but he did!

Gray bucked his hips and he came, shooting all over his pecs and abs. “Did that feel really good Gray?” he asked pinching the both of the ice wizard's nipples.

“Ahh yes!” He was still hard. Natsu moved down and licked the wizard's cum off his pecs, his tongue danced over the toned muscle, working lower to trace Gray's abs. He was partly cleaning partly memorizing, his tongue tracing Gray's abdominal muscles, even taking time to lap at his navel. Gray shivered in want and bucked his hips, his cock brushing Natsu's pecs.

He took the cue and moved down, sucking on Gray's cock. The ice wizard moaned, bucking into Natsu's mouth. It surprised Natsu but the fire-breather didn't have a gag reflex. He started sucking Gray's dick while nuzzling his pubes. Gray was drooling, Natsu's mouth on his cock, it felt so damn good! His sucks were relentless, his breath hot, his dick felt like a slowly melting Popsicle.

His pre-cum washed down Natsu's throat, which only made Natsu suck harder. “Natsu!” Gray moaned, his hands coming down to lace in pink locks. Natsu was going by raw instinct, inhaling through his nose as he devoured Gray's cock between his hot lips. Even if he hadn't just cum, he felt so good his climax was pulled over the edge. “Ahhh!”

Natsu kept sucking him through his release, milking him of a couple more spurts. Natsu went to town on his dick, licking him clean, his actions making Gray whimper. His talented tongue didn't stay on his cock forever, slowly working down to tease his balls. Gray groaned, his hole was growing hungrier with each passing second, jealous of his dick and balls for getting such attention.

The dragon slayer moved down, pushing Gray's leg up, allowing him to settle in and go to town on Gray's ass. On the first lick, Gray's head was thrown back. “Mmmm!” Natsu's tongue probes his ass before slipping in.

Loke smirked, he finished stripping and was lazily stroking his cock. 'Get a good taste firefly.' As Natsu ate Gray out, he tasted something else. His mind recognized it as semen immediately, but it was so thick and flavorful. Natsu used his cum to scoop the semen out and gulp it down.

Gray moaned and drooled, as Natsu started sucking the cum out of his ass. His toes curled and his cock twitched back to life. “Ohh, he's sucking my ass!” Natsu moaned into his ass, his nose nuzzling Gray's taint. Loke left a sizeable load in Gray's ass, and Natsu was enjoying it.

His cum was like pouring gasoline on the lustful fire that was burning in his belly. Natsu pulled back licking his lips, his skin was flushed, and his cock was a lovely darker shade. Loke came up and wrapped an arm around Natsu. “Did you enjoy my cum, firefly?”

Natsu looked at him with heat in his eyes. “Yes...” he moaned.

“Bet you'd like to have some more, ya?” he wagged his heavy cock and even slapped Natsu's dick with his own.

“Nnnhhh!” He didn't have time to properly reply as Gray got up and crawled forward. He started licking Natsu's dick, before licking Loke's, pumping them both.

“He's a horny little cock slut,” Loke whispered. “Suck those dicks ice princess.” Gray obeyed sucking Natsu's dick down, before pulling off and sucking on Loke's cock. The ice wizard went back and forth on them, making Natsu moan. “Doesn't he look great with a cock in his mouth?”

Natsu looked down to see Gray taking his cock into his mouth, Fullbuster looked up with hearts in his eyes. “He's hot!”

“He is such a horny bitch just one dick can't satisfy him,” to prove his point Gray brought their dicks together, the tips of their dicks rubbing together before he swallows both of them.

“Fuck!” Natsu moaned.

Gray was doing a figure eight on their cock heads. Gray was in hog heaven sucking on two big dicks, having them punch out his cheeks. Loke takes this chance and brings a hand down to play with Natsu's ass earning a moan from the dragon slayer.

“Loke!”

“Come on firefly, don't you wanna fuck him, as good as his mouth is his ass is even better.”

“I wanna fuck him,” his hips jerk fucking himself on Loke's finger and thrusting more into Gray's mouth, even Loke groans as their cocks rub together.

“I can see what ya want firefly, you give me this!” he adds a second finger into Natsu's ass, earning a moan. “I'll give you my juicy cock to suck, and you can fuck Gray as much as you want.”

“Deal!” he moaned. Loke rubbed his sweet spot, and the two cum together. Two jets of cum fill Gray's mouth and while he swallows most of it, he's forced off and gets his face covered in cum. Gray moaned and spilled his seed all over the bed.

“You heard him, ice princess, show Natsu how much of a bitch you are.” Loke slaps Gray's face with his dick.

Gray obeys and gets on his hands and knees, he wags his ass and Natsu exhales flames. Loke guides him and Natsu spreads Gray's cheeks, lining up his fat cock with Gray's hole. He doesn't hold back, thrusting into the ice wizard's ass.

“Fuck, you are so tight Gray, it's like you are sucking me in.” Inch by glorious inch slides into Gray's well-fucked hole. Once he's balls deep inside him he grinds his hips, having his cock dig into Gray's insides.

Gray moans as he cums again. “See that, little slut loves dick that much,” Loke says and adds a third finger into Natsu's ass.

“I didn't know you were such a slut Gray, but I like it!” His hands come around playing with his nipples, earning more lustful moans from the ice princess.

“Natsu!” he moaned, he bucked back against him.

The dragon slayer starts to move, pulling out till only his dick remained before thrusting back in. His pace was set unconsciously by Loke's fingers, he was focused more by the hot friction between them. Gray's ass was well fucked by clenched around his thrusting dick like he was made for it.

Gray moaned and loved how each thrust made his dick bounce. Loke removed his fingers, gaining a whine from Natsu. “Not to worry firefly, I'm about to make you feel so complete.” he slapped his long spirit cock across Natsu's ass before hotdogging him a bit.

Loke didn't tease him long, wanting to taste the dragon slayer's virgin ass. He pushes in slowly. “Fuck so tight, tight dragon ass, you got a nice ass firefly!” He played with Natsu's nipples, coaxing more pleasure to ease the penetration.

Gray whined as Natsu's penetration made him still, he wanted more. Gray bucked back, rubbing his ass against Natsu's pelvis. “Let's fuck!” Loke kissed Natsu's neck and began to move, his thrusts coaxing Natsu back to movement. As Loke fucked Natsu, it drove the dragon slayer into Gray.

Natsu and Gray panted and moaned as a strong pace was set. Even Loke had to admit Natsu's ass was a bit more than he expected, the heat and tightness was making his legs buckle. He continued to toy with Natsu's nips, turning a light sensation slowly build as his prostate was stimulated.

The bed creaked from their heavy thrusts. “Cum in him firefly, out little slut needs to be filled with hot dragon cum!”

Natsu shivered. He speeds up, fucking himself on Loke's dick while driving into Gray fast, the heavy clap of his pelvis against his ass sounding like applause. Gray's ass cheeks ripple and bounce. Natsu watched it all unfold, his bouncing bubble butt, his cock appearing and disappearing inside Gray.

He came, his hot cum pouring into Gray's ass. Gray arched his back crying out as hot cum flooded his insides, sending him over the edge. Gray came and Loke wasn't far off, Natsu's clenching heat pulling him over the edge.

Loke growled as he came into Natsu's ass. “That's it firefly, take my cum feels good yes?”

“So good!” Natsu moaned.

The dragon slayer was still hard, he still had a fire in his belly. Loke was still raring to go. “Hold him up firefly, let's fuck him together.” Natsu obeyed, pulling Gray up and holding his legs, making him sit fully on his dick.

Loke pulled out of Natsu, earning a groan from the pinkette. He comes around and rubs his cock against Dragneel, the tip teasing Gray's ass. The dragon slayer pulls back till only the tip remained. Loke's cock pushes into Gray.

“Ahhh!”

“That's it, ice princess, two dicks for your hungry hole, enjoy!” the two push-in together, stuffing Gray with two big dicks. His abs bulge and he cums all over Loke.

The two fuck him at their own pace, enjoying the friction between them, Gray's ass hugging them together. Loke kisses Natsu, then Gray, then Natsu again. When he wasn't being kissed, Natsu sucked on Gray's neck and shoulder leaving love bites all over.

Gray continued to cum between them, until his cock was spent, but then followed into a couple of dry orgasms. With a roar from Natsu and a growl from Loke, the two came deep inside Gray, making his stomach bulge from the two streams of thick cum.

Natsu remained inside Gray, but Loke pulled out to get his dick sucked by Natsu. “Here firefly, drink from the tap and enjoy that tasty cum.” Natsu obeyed and started sucking Loke's big dick as Gray drifted off to sleep.

-x-

Things changed after Natsu joined. Gray stopped wearing clothes altogether, he and Natsu formed a combo taking missions together often fucking whenever they got the chance. At the guild, Loke was normally seen with two girls on his arms but now he had Natsu and Gray, and he made no effort to hide who they belonged to. Gray belonged to both Loke and Natsu, but Natsu belonged to Loke.

He would sit at the guild with Natsu and Gray between his legs, Gray would sit on Natsu's dick as they worshiped Loke's cock together, almost making out with his dick between them. 'Life is good!' Loke's time would come to an end, but his lovers became his master in name only. They would summon him every day, and he was the envy of every male spirit and every guy in Fairy Tail.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Tier 3


End file.
